Crookshanks the Cat
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Crookshanks saves the day! Written for the Ultimate Chocolate Frog Card Club on HWoW&W forum!


A/N: This story will be a oneshot/drabble and it's for the Ultimate Chocolate Frog Club on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

 **(Silver) Kneazle:** _is a magical feline creature related to, and similar in appearance to, a cat. They have spotted, speckled or flecked fur, large ears and a lightly plumed tail, like a lion. They are thought to have separate breeds, like cats, and therefore vary in appearance._

Challenge: Include Crookshanks the cat in your story.

 **Word Count: 687 words**

 **BOLD = TALK BETWEEN CROOKSHANKS AND MCGONAGALL WHEN SHE IS IN CAT FORM**

 _ **BOLD ITALICS = DAILY PROPHET HEADLINE**_

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione narrowed her eyes as she saw Crookshanks once again going after Ron's pet rat Scabbers. She couldn't help, but wonder just why on Earth her part kneazle cat was going after the rat after she had explained to him that people's pets were off limit when she first bought him. She stayed sitting as she watched how Crookshanks stalked the rat that Ron should have left in his dorm room.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Crookshanks stalked the rat that wasn't a rat with fierce eyes. There was no way he was going to let the rat near his Mistress because who knew what it would do. When he saw that the red head was distracted by the blacked haired lightening child he struck. He pounced, caught the rat in his mouth and then ran out of the Common Room and Gryffindor tower when someone opened the portrait hole. He pranced to the room where he knew the Professor that could turn into a cat was and into it.

He looked at the Professor until she turned into a cat and then said " **This rat is not a rat. He is like you**."

Minerva looked at the rat that was being held in Crookshanks' mouth and noticed that it belonged to one of her lions. She quickly transformed back into a human and pulled out her wand. After casting a spell, she frowned and nodded at Crookshanks. "The rat isn't going anywhere, Crookshanks, so release it." She quickly cast the animagus reversal spell and then sent a patronus message to Amelia Bones. She wanted to make sure that Albus didn't try to cover this up like she had a feeling he would. She quickly made sure that her fireplace was open for Amelia and a couple Aurors to floo into before going back over to where Crookshanks was standing guard over the prone Peter Pettigrew. "Good, Crookshanks."

Crookshanks looked up at the Professor cat with a cat smirk on his face. He knew that this lady would make sure that the rat man wasn't able to hurt his Mistress or his Mistress' friends. He sat there and waited because he wanted to see what happened to the man who tried to pass himself off as a rat. He watched without moving as two women and two men walked out of the fireplace and placed cuffs on the man after the situation was explained to them.

After watching the two women and two women take the rat man away he waited until Professor cat transformed into her cat for again. " **Rat man can't hurt Mistress or black haired lightening boy now. I shall go and tell dog man that he is safe and that his pup is safe as well.** "

Minerva in her cat form looked at Crookshanks. " **What do you mean dog man, Crookshanks?** "

Crookshanks gave a feline grin. " **Just that, cat professor. Black haired lightening child's Godfather turns into a dog. I shall go let him know to be on the lookout for the paper that my Mistress reads. He was never here to hurt black haired lightening child. He was here to protect him from the rat man. Have a good night Professor cat.** "

With a swish of his tail he ran out of the classroom and out of the castle. He wanted to make sure that dog man knew that his child was alright. Once he did that he headed back into the castle and to his Mistress. He would have to be sure to tell his Mistress just what he had done with the rat man. After he did that he went to sleep. He wanted to be up for the paper that his Mistress got in the morning.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

The next morning found Crookshanks sitting on the bench next to his Mistress in the Great Hall. He watched as the paper was delivered and let out a satisfying purr at the Headline which was " ** _Crookshanks the cat caught Peter Pettigrew who was the real Secret Keeper of the Potter's! Crookshanks the cat is thanked by the Ministry of Magic for making sure justice is served!_** "

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* I really did enjoy writing this one... It was very fun... hehe... Hope you all enjoyed it! Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
